AKIO
by Cruton
Summary: In the city of Neo-Tokyo, the concerns of normal life and the horrors of a sci-fi fairy tale are going to meet head on. And Utena and company find themselves in the crux of it.
1. Chapter 1

(Open on a street intersection in Tokyo. All around are sings of desolation: storefronts are destroyed, cars are over-turned, scrapes of paper flutter dramatically in the wind. A young man dressed in eastern European regalia walks down the street: his skin and facial features are completely blackened out and his hair is a light violet. A young girl, also with blackened skin, dressed in a French ball gown with dark purple hair, walks down the opposing street to meet him. They join hands, as if they're about to start a waltz.   
  
Zoom out to a complete aerial view of Tokyo. The city explodes.)  
  
Captions: Tokyo, Japan, 1988 AD  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AKIO  
Part 1: Cycle of the Rose  
A Revolutionary Girl Utena/AKIRA fusion  
By Cruton (cruton@juno.com)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of Be-Papas and was created by Chiho Saitou.  
AKIRA was created by Kutshiro Otomo and is property of Mash Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(A hand hits a stopwatch, starting the count.)  
  
Voice: Go!  
  
(Interior of a bar. The room is poorly lit and cleaned. All round, people are in wall booths, carousing and making love. The bar tender is standing by a customer sitting at the bar proper, holding a stopwatch. The customer grabs a bottle of sake and begins to chug it down. Wakaba walks in through the door. The bartender waves to her.)  
  
Bar tender: Good evening, Miss Shinahara! Is there anything I can get you? On the house, of course.  
  
Wakaba: No thanks, Mr. Toriyama. If we took advantage of your generosity like you wanted us to, we'd just run down your profits and we wouldn't have a meeting place.  
  
(The bar tender laughs and slaps the counter. The sake drinker, red faced, has fallen out of his seat, the bottle dispensing its contents on the floor.)  
  
Bar tender: Oh, I'm so lucky to be extorted by such a cute and understanding girl...(looks down at the floor)...Hey, if you're to waste that, you owe me more than just the bet!  
  
(Wakaba grins knowingly and walks over the drunk. She proceeds to the back of the bar, where a group of game machines are situated. Utena is playing on one of them. Wakaba walks up to her.)  
  
Wakaba: There's a gang tearing up out there, near the sector five overland highway. We could head them off and give them some fun if we move now.  
  
Utena: And?  
  
Wakaba: It's Touga's gang.  
  
(Utena's hand tightens on the joystick. She calms herself and backs away from the machine.)  
  
Utena: Let's move.  
  
(Cut to a small garage, with two motorcycles in it. One is a bulky affair, with several exhaust pipes snaking out of the back; the other is small, sleek bike, with a white fiberglass cover. Mitsuru is polishing the white bike. Touga and Saonji walk in.)  
  
Saonji: I can't believe you let them!  
  
Touga: I never thought of you as one to avoid trouble, Saonji.  
  
Saonji: It's not that. I just don't think random chaos is very...  
  
Touga: Honorable?  
  
Saonji: (hard) Productive.  
  
(Touga laughs. Mitsuru walks to a table in the back of the garage. He puts down the polishing cloth and picks up two katanas. He offers them to Touga and Saonji.)  
  
Mitsuru: Here you are, sirs.  
  
(Touga and Saonji take them.)  
  
Touga: Thank you, Mitsuru.  
  
Saonji: (to Touga) He's such a good little brother, isn't he?  
  
(Touga mounts the small bike.)  
  
Touga: Please, don't think of it that way. Every knight needs his squire.  
  
(Touga revs up the bike and drives out of the garage. Saonji stuffs the katana into a belt loop on his jeans. He gets on the bulky bike. He pulls out riding goggles from small dash compartment and puts them on. He starts up the bike and drives out the garage. Mitsuru stands silently for a moment, then leaves.  
  
Switch to an allay way. Three motorcycles are leaning against the wall. Two are of the same make as Touga's, a green one and a powder blue one. The third looks like a classic 1970s Harley Davidson design, done up with a bright red and white paint job. The shadow of C-ko falls across the powder blue motorcycle. Utena and Wakaba walk into the alley. )  
  
C-ko: We just got word; Saonji and Kiryuu are coming down from the number six intersection. They've linked up with a number of their men.  
  
Utena: Me and Wakaba will meet them. Go and get some of the guys to join up with us.  
  
(The camera shifts to exclude C-ko's bike. The sounds of the bike starting emanate from off-screen.)  
  
C-ko's voice: No offense, Utena, but do you really want to take that old thing into a rumble?  
  
(Utena smirks and gets on the red bike. She flicks a switch on the dash and the glass screen lights up with electronic displays.)  
  
Utena: It only looks like an antique.  
  
(Wakaba laughs to herself. The sound of a bike driving off comes from off-camera. Wakaba starts her own bike, predictably the green one. Utena revs up her bike and a pale green electric discharge flares off of the wheels. The two girls ride out of the alley and down the street. They get onto a highway and zoom down it, swerving past the various cars on it. Neo-Tokyo looms beyond them, huge futuristic skyscrapers illuminated by dazzling lights. Off in the distance, a pillar of smoke rises up from between the towers. Wakaba rides up behind Utena.)  
  
Wakaba: (calling over the wind) Looks like another protest! Seems like we should steer clear of sector seven and maybe eight!  
  
(Utena grimaces and accelerates  
  
Cut to a normal surface street, traffic backed up as far as the eye can see. A man, completely concealed by a trenchcoat and a baseball cap, comes running out of an allay. He is dragging Mamiya, dressed in hospital scrubs and a hooded sweatshirt, along with him. He runs through the traffic. Two attack dogs come running out of the alley, chasing after the man. He lets go of Mamiya, who doesn't move, draws a small pistol, and turns to face the dogs. He shoots the first one in the head, but the second one runs in and bites down on his arm. The man grabs the dog by the neck, lifts it up, and slams into the back window of a car, repeatedly, until the dog lets go. Mamiya watches this impassively. The man, ignoring his bleeding arm, grabs Mamiya's hand and starts running again.  
  
Switch to an outside square. Protestors are marching through the streets. Some of them are chanting, waving banners and signs. Others are destroying property, taking sledgehammers to windows and cars and tossing molotov cocktails. Military police have formed a barrier line along several of the connecting streets, but are not making any move against the protestors. Miki is trying to press through the crowd towards the police barricade. Several meters away, Kozue is watching him through the crowd. Suddenly, Shiori runs into Kozue and presses an object in her hands.)  
  
Shiori: Here, use this!  
  
(Shiori disappears back into the crowd. Kozue looks down into her hands to see a molotov cocktail.; she stares at it in amazement. From a top view of the crowd, several molotovs fly up and strike the sides of the buildings, setting them on fire. Miki reaches the police barricade and struggles to look over it. The man with Mamiya comes running up the blocked off street. The police turn a spotlight on him. The man looks at the police in shock and apprehension.)  
  
Man: Dammit! We have to circle around and-  
  
(Mamiya wrestles out of the man's grip and pushes him away. The man stares in surprise. Mamiya smiles sardonically and backs away, disappearing into the shadows. )  
  
Police officers: He's got a gun!  
  
(The man turns around and looks down at the pistol in his hand. He is suddenly cut down by the flurry of machine gun fire. Miki lowers his head in remorse and starts to move back through the crowd. The crowd itself is becoming more violent at the sight of the man being killed. They start to press pass the police barricade. The police let up and back away, staying in a tight line formation. When they're back several buildings, the police drop their riot shields, raise their weapons, and start launching gas canisters into the crowd. The advancing mob suddenly breaks and starts to flee. The police begin to advance forward again, launching more and more canisters. Several teams break away from the main group and run into the gas.  
  
Cut to another part of the city. Touga and Saonji ride through the streets, flanked by several other boys on motorcycles. Periodically, a few of the other boys ride away from the main group of smash some unoffending piece of scenery.)  
  
Saonji: Look of this, Touga! We aren't accomplishing anything! All of the people have gotten off the street, for goodness sake!  
  
Touga: Oh, live a little! The others are enjoying this.   
  
Saonji: The others aren't thinking about the risks. I have no wish to become involved in the police.  
  
Touga: A worthy thought, but don't worry. The public defenders don't have time for some motorcycle gangs with all the riots.  
  
(A lone boy on a motorcycle comes around a corner ahead of them.)  
  
Boy: Touga, there's another gang coming! It's-  
  
(Two other rides come around the corner, overtake the boy, and drag him to the ground. There are followed by a group of other rides, with Utena and Wakaba in the vanguard.)  
  
Touga: (to Saonji) Would a fight raise your spirits?  
  
Saonji: A little.  
  
(Touga's gang breaks formation and swarm into Utena's gang. Touga grabs the handle of his katana, letting his momentum pull the scabbard off. He slices it up just as he approaches another rider. The rider's hand bounces off of Touga's chest and disappears behind him. Touga winks at Utena as he passes her and keeps going. Utena glowers at him and then swerves to avoid ramming into another rider. She U-turns and starts to ride after Touga. A rider tries to come up to her side, but she backfists him, sending him sprawling off of his bike. She leaves the group and heads after Touga. Soon, the various riders disperse, each caught up in their own fights.  
Wakaba rides down one of Touga's men on a side street. She strikes him on the back of the head with a short pipe. The man swerves off of the street and crashes. Two more riders come around from a connecting street; one is trying to pull the other of his bike. Wakaba clubs the chaser in the face when she passes them. The now-rescued driver gives Wakaba the thumbs-up and continues down the road from where Wakaba came. Wakaba proceeds straight down the street; the buildings thin out of her right and the street merges with a second one. Wakaba looks over to see Saonji pursuing a motorcycle with a sidecar.   
The sidecar passenger tries to leap onto the front of Saonji's bike. Saonji takes his hands off of the handlebars and pulls out his katana, ramming the would-be attack in the groin with the handle. The attack falls down in front of his bike and is summarily run over. Saonji grabs the handle bar with his free hand and increases his speed to reach the motorcycle in front of him. The other rider turns to put the sidecar between him and Saonji. Saonji swerves to the left and slashes out his opponent's spine. He comes up to Wakaba's side.)  
  
Saonji: I hate you, you know.  
  
Wakaba: Good, I hate you too.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Saonji: I'm not going to leave your side until one of us is dead.  
  
Wakaba: How romantic, then.  
  
(Wakaba swerves to the left and Saonji follows. They both get onto a highway entrance ramp. A sign proclaims that the highway leads to the Olympic construction site.  
  
Switch to the hallway of an apartment building. Nanami, hastily pulling on a sweatshirt, comes storming down the stairs, following by a very worried Mitsuru.)  
  
Mitsuru: Please, Miss Nanami, don't do this! I know your brother doesn't want you to put yourself in danger.  
  
Nanami: If my brother cares so much for me, then why does he keep going out like this when I practically beg him not to? And you! You just help him do it!  
  
Mitsuru: It's not like that, really, Miss Nanami!  
  
(Nanami spins on her heels and glares daggers at Mitsuru.)  
  
Nanami: Then what is it, exactly? You come around her every afternoon, do those chores for him, he "trains" you, and I'm supposed to just sit around and bring you some tea while you and he take a break?! He's not a knight and you're not his squire or whatever!  
  
(Nanami turns around and storms out through the front entrance, leaving a startled Mitsuru.)  
  
Nanami: He's my big brother and you're...you're just some stupid kid! Now I'm going to find him and drag him back home!  
  
(Mitsuru stands stock still after Nanami has left.)  
  
Mitsuru: But...  
  
(Ext. on the street. Nanami exits from one of the buildings and walks over to a car on the street. She gets in the car and drives away.)  
  
Nanami: (thinking) I know where he is going...  
  
(The image of a stadium, under construction, flashes briefly in the background.)  
  
Nanami: (thinking, con't.) He's always been so sentimental about that place.  
  
(Cut back to the protest in sector seven. Rioters are scattering under the gas. Military police run down retreating protestors and beat them. One of the officers calmly walks through the scene, clearly searching. Ahead of her, Kozue stumbles out of a bank of gas, violently coughing and crying uncontrollably. Miki emerges from the gas, covering his mouth with his coat sleeve. The police officer stands still and watches him.)  
  
Miki: C'mon, we have to get out of here!  
  
(Miki grabs Kozue by her arm and pulls her back into the gas bank. The police officer silently follows them. Miki and Kozue emerge from the gas into a side alley. Miki lets go of Kozue and catches his breath, wiping tears out of his eyes. Kozue collapses to her knees and vomits. She wipes her mouth and tries to stand back up.)  
  
Miki: Don't push yourself. You got a pretty deep breath of that stuff.  
  
Kozue: Rotten eggs...It...it tasted like rotten eggs...  
  
Miki: I don't think they want people to enjoy it.  
  
Kozue: How...how do you get...used to it...?  
  
(Miki smiles sadly and suddenly vomits up liquid.)  
  
Miki: You eat less...  
  
(Kozue gives out a few hacking laughs. Three police officers walk out of the remaining gas and into the alleyway. Miki runs without a second thought. Kozue tries to run, but starts coughing violently again. One of the police officers pin her to the ground and starts to cuff her. Miki sees her and starts to turn back.)  
  
Miki: Kozue!  
  
Kozue: Run!  
  
(One of the officers tries to wrestle Miki. Miki drops down and kicks out the officer's shin, then runs off down the alley. The third officer starts to slowly walk after him, then breaks off into a run.   
  
Switch to a street, untouched by the rioting. Touga and Utena come streaming down the street. Utena is slowly gaining on Touga. Touga veers onto a connecting road; Utena practically turns on a dime to follow him. They enter into a tunnel, then reemerge into a construction zone for a highway ramp. An unfinished stadium looms close by. Utena narrows her eyes in disgust.)  
  
Utena: (under her breath) Play your sick games, you bastard. See if I care.  
  
(The drive up the skeleton of the ramp onto the highway, also under construction. From this angle, the stadium is very picturesque. Touga glances back at Utena and laughs.)  
  
Touga: I said I would get you back here, didn't I?!  
  
Utena: Why do you--Watch out!  
  
(Touga looks back forward just in time to see Mamiya standing right in front of him. However, before Touga hits Mamiya, his motorcycle explodes. Utena skids to a halt and rushes over to Touga, gingerly holding him. She stares at Mamiya in shock.)  
  
Utena: What did you do?!  
  
(Mamiya simply smiles at her.)  
  
Utena: Tell me what the hell you did!  
  
(Mamiya lifts his hand points behind Utena. Utena turns to see Saonji and Wakaba approach.)  
  
Utena: Wakaba?...Wakaba, is that you?!  
  
(Wakaba gives a startled sound and spins her motorcycle around, quickly driving off in the other direction. Saonji skids to a stop pass the others and rushes to Touga's side. Touga tries to move and gives a loud moan of pain.)   
  
Saonji: What is this? How did this happen? Tenjou, did you...  
  
(Saonji tightened his grip on his katana. Utena gestures wildly at Mamiya.)  
  
Utena: I wish I did! Touga was about to hit this guy and just...all of a sudden...his bike just exploded!  
  
(Switch to Nanami's car, driving down the highway. Wakaba speeds past her in the opposite direction.)  
  
Nanami: What was...?  
  
(Nanami pulls up on the group, illuminating them with her headlights.)  
  
Nanami: Big brother, no!  
  
(Cut back to the construction site. Miki stumbles in, tired from running. Behind him, the sounds of another person come out of the shadows. Miki braces himself and starts running again. The police officer runs out of the shadows, chasing him. They head up the ramp. Miki comes upon the scene first and stops in shock. Nanami is cradling Touga, while Saonji is trying to prop up his head. Utena is shaking Mamiya, yelling at him. The police officer comes up behind him and tackles him to the ground.   
  
Mamiya gives a cold laugh and breaks out of Utena's grip, throwing her to the ground. He steps back a few paces and lifts his arms up. The sky explodes into a myriad of lights. Utena, Saonji, and Nanami look up in amazement. Miki and the police officer stop wrestling and join the gawking. Touga's pain seems to fade away; a small smile creeps up his face. A gigantic image of a floating, upside-down castle appears above them, filling the sky as far as the eye can see. The form of Dios starts to descend from the castle, hovering above Mamiya. Dios explodes into a cloud of sparks, which spread out and settle on everybody there except Mamiya.   
  
As suddenly as it appeared, the image disappears, replaced by harsh searchlights. Several large military helicopters descend, surround the group. Mamiya lowers his arms and stands straight up. Soldiers sweep out of the helicopters. A group of them guide Mamiya over to one of the helicopters. Mikage is standing in the doorway to it.)  
  
Mikage: You certainly didn't put up much resistance.  
  
(Mamiya giggles to himself. Mikage scowls and flexes his hands. He takes a deep breath and his features soften.)  
  
Mikage: Please...never scare me like that again...Commander!  
  
(One of the soldiers step forward and salutes Mikage.)  
  
Mikage: I want these people sedated and taken to the closet military hospital. And I want papers prepared immediately for their transfer to the Nemuro Research Center.  
  
Soldier: Yes, sir!  
  
(Mikage nods. The colonel appears behind him.)  
  
Colonel: Is everything in hand, then?  
  
Mikage: Yes.  
  
Colonel: Then let's go home.  
  
(The soldiers forced Utena, Saonji, Nanami, and Miki to the ground, then inject them with sedatives. Three of them put Touga on a stretcher and carry him onto one of the helicopters. The police officer off her helmet, revealing herself to be Juri. She holds up her hands submissively.)  
  
Juri: Lt. Juri Arisuguwa, twelfth capital division. I'll go willingly.  
  
(Cut to Wakaba, sitting on her bike a while back on the highway. She watches the helicopters lift off with remorse.)  
  
Wakaba: I'm sorry...Utena...  
  
(Fade out. Fade in on an indoor plant conservatory. The room is filled with bushes sporting black roses. Mamiya is lying on a bed in the center, surrounded by doctors and medical equipment. Mikage is kneeling next to him.)  
  
Doctor: His heart is fluctuating rapidly, and his nervous response if off the charts. Whatever he did out there, it was stressful.  
  
Mikage: Mamiya, I'm so sorry...  
  
Mamiya: I asked to come here...to this place...you made it for me...when I said I wanted to see a black rose...I was so tired of gaily colored roses, always promising more and more life...I asked for one rose to promise death, and you made me an army of them...  
  
Doctor: His readings are rising again. We need to sedate him.  
  
Mikage:...Do it.  
  
(One of the doctors places a syringe in Mamiya's arm. The liquid in it boils and the syringe explodes, badly gashing the doctor's arm.)  
  
Mikage: Why do you reject help?...(fearful) Why did you ask to come to this place of death?  
  
Mamiya: My time...is up...My purpose...is fulfilled...  
  
(Mamiya reaches out and caresses Mikage's cheek.)  
  
Mamiya: Because you loved me...I give you a prophecy...I saw the skies boil and the ground quake and the people die...And then...And then...And then, the rose prince and rose bride came back and with them returned the nobility of the world...  
  
Mikage: No...  
  
(Mamiya arches up in pain. Veins start to swell out on his skin. A wave of electricity flashes over his body. Then, his entire body bursts into flames. Mikage numbly stands up and backs away. Personal rush in with fire extinguishers and try to put out the blaze. The colonel walks up behind Mikage.)  
  
Colonel: Professor Souji...I'm sorry, I should give you some time.  
  
(Mikage rubs the bridge of his nose, then pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on.)  
  
Mikage: No...I can't afford this now. You came to see me about something?  
  
Colonel: You ordered those people arrested at the capture point to be transferred here. Why?  
  
Mikage: When we brought in Ma--Subject Prime, I had some suspicions...Each of them was compared to the Rose Aura sequences. So far, we can ascertain a seventy-six percent match for all of them.  
  
Colonel: I see...We should chose one or two and eliminate the others. That's safest.  
  
Mikage: No. It is best for an experiment to have as many tests as possible.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Colonel: What fueled these..."suspicions"?  
  
Mikage: While I was tracking the subject's aura sequence, I noticed the by-product waves of an indeterminate amount of unrecorded sequences.  
  
(Fade to black.)  
  
Mikage's voice: Don't worry. There will be containment.  
  
FIN  
  
-------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I don't believe I tried this. This first chapter is really just an experiment, to see if people don't point out any really blatant reasons why this is not something to be done.  
  
Just, one day, I was thinking about series that can't be crossed with others easily, and AKIRA and RGU were pretty high on the list. So, the ever present imp on my shoulder asked "Why not cross them together, then?" After about a month of grave resistance, I finally gave in and here you go. I don't think I did such a bad job at it, but, eh, who knows?  
  
This whole story line will be done episodically. I don't anticipate any more than about twelve or thirteen parts to it, granted I can avoid procrastinating like I usually do and get it done.  
  
Feedback of any sort will be much appreciated at cruton@juno.com 


	2. Chapter 2

(Open on the under-construction highway at sunset. The unfinished Olympic stadium looms majestically in the background. The shadows of a boy and girl are projected onto the asphalt.)  
  
Girl: You're right, it is beautiful look at it.  
  
Boy: Beautiful? Just beautiful?  
  
Girl: What do you mean?  
  
(Flash to Touga's motorcycle leaning against a pile of metal piping. Flash back to the shadows.)  
  
Boy: When I look at this, I see a palace, grand and noble and full of wonderful fairy tales.  
  
Girl: (sighs)  
  
Boy: A palace, just waiting for a knight to claim. A knight and his lady.  
  
Girl: How is it that I managed to find the only other romantic in this entire city?  
  
(Flash to Touga and Utena kissing passionately. Cut to black.)  
  
Utena's voice: I'm the knight, right?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AKIO  
Part 2: Watering the Seed  
A Revolutionary Girl Utena/AKIRA fusion  
By Cruton (cruton@juno.com)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of Be-Papas and was created by Chiho Saitou.  
AKIRA was created by Kutshiro Otomo and is property of Mash Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Fade in on the Olympic stadium at night. A military helicopter descends and alights on a building nearby the unfinished complex. The colonel, Tokiko, and a bevy of other scientists get out.)  
  
Tokiko: I'm sorry Professor Souji couldn't help you with this personally. He wanted to monitor the treatment of the new subjects himself.  
  
Colonel: Prudence. I won't begrudge a man that.  
  
(The group proceeds down into the building. Inside is a large freight elevator. They all get on it, and the elevator begins to descend. One of the scientists passes out heavy coats. Their breath starts to mist. A few of the scientists smack their arms for warmth. The elevator comes to a jarring halt. At the bottom is a large corridor, ending in a huge vault door. The door is covered with a heavy crosspiece locks. Off to the side of the corridor is a small monitoring station. The scientists swarm into the monitoring room and start checking the read-outs.)  
  
Scientist #1: Power flow and intake normal.  
  
Scientist #2: Temperature remaining constant within safety range.  
  
Scientist #3: Integrity sensor nominal.  
  
Colonel: Open this door.  
  
(Pause. The scientists stare in shock.)  
  
Tokiko: You heard the man! Do it!  
  
(Slowly, the scientists recover their senses and begin to work the controls in the monitoring room. The locks on the door slide open, dropping pieces of ice off of the door. The vault swings open, letting out a blast of air. The colonel braces himself and walks forward. Inside the vault is a hemisphere, about thirty feet in diameter, covering in connecting wires. On the front of the dome is a small door, crusted over in frost; written on the door are the words "Dios 2".)  
  
Colonel: So...it was the new subjects.  
  
(Switch to a small, cramped cubical. Kozue is siting in the center on a folding chair. Across from her, a police officer is sitting at a folding table, looking over paper work.)  
  
Officer: So, Miss...Kaoru, is it? You claim that you were not involved in the riot last night?  
  
Kozue: No, of course I wasn't. Why would I want to get involved in something as awful as that?  
  
(Kozue gives the officer a "come hither" smile. The officer grunts and looks back over the paperwork.)  
  
Officer: Yet, the arresting personal filed that you were detained nearby the riot epicenter. Is this correct?  
  
Kozue: I was there, obviously. But I wasn't involved in the riot. I was simply curious about the protests.  
  
(Kozue hikes up the hem of her skirt with her hand and caresses her calf.)  
  
Kozue: (con't) Do I look like the kind of girl who'd be involved in such a fiasco?  
  
(The officer eyes her legs appreciatively and starts putting the paperwork away into a file. He smiles lecherously.)  
  
Officer: Not at all, miss. A simple misunderstanding, I'm sure. One that can be easily cleared up.  
  
(The officer winks at Kozue. Cut to a hallway between cubicles. Hundreds of prisoners are sitting on benches along the walls. A few officers patrol up and down the rows. Kozue is forcing herself to vomit against the side of one of the cubicles. Wakaba walks up and flops down next to her.)  
  
Wakaba: One of those interviews, huh?  
  
(Kozue glares at her and wipes her mouth. She rights herself on the bench.)  
  
Wakaba: You got lucky that time. You should be more careful with that kind of stuff. Always wait for him to come onto you. You can't be sure that you won't get some hard ass just itching to add propositioning to somebody's rap sheet.   
  
(Kozue pointedly looks away from Wakaba. Wakaba sighs.)  
  
Wakaba: Oh, don't be like that. I'm Wakaba. Wakaba Shinahara.  
  
(Kozue grudgingly turns around and softens up.)  
  
Kozue: Yeah, you're probably right. Kozue Kaoru.  
  
Wakaba: Nice to meet you. What are you here for?  
  
Kozue: I was at the riots last night, the ones up by sector seven. What about you?  
  
Wakaba: I got caught up in the post-riot mop up. I was out riding and the pulled me for disturbing the peace. I guess the mobs made them a bit jumpy.   
  
(Beat.)  
  
Kozue: This is pretty bad conversation.  
  
(Wakaba laughs.)  
  
Wakaba: Yeah. I don't know, I was just looking for something to put my mind to.  
  
Kozue: Shouldn't people in our position have enough to worry about?  
  
Wakaba: Heh...After the interview, it's not much good to worry. I was just trying to get my mind off-Oh, it's nothing.  
  
Kozue: Get your mind off of what?  
  
Wakaba: (agitated) Nothing, alright?  
  
Kozue: Okay, okay, sorry!  
  
Wakaba: No, I'm sorry. I've just had a bad night.  
  
Kozue: Well, that goes without saying.  
  
(Kozue smirks and gestures around them. Wakaba stares at her for second, then laughs again. Yama comes, pushing his way through the crowd.)  
  
Yama: Oi, Wakaba!  
  
Wakaba: Yama, what's the news?  
  
Yama: They're letting us go. A bunch of bike punks is pretty much small change right now.  
  
(Wakaba looks at Kozue, then back at Yama.)  
  
Wakaba: Go tell them we've got one more in our party.  
  
(Kozue looks up in surprise.  
  
Switch to the exterior of the police station. Off to the side, prisoners are being loaded onto buses. Wakaba, Kozue, and the rest of Wakaba's gang are casually walking down the sidewalk, talking and carousing. Kozue looks over at the prisoner group. For a moment, Shiori is visible through the crush. She glares at Kozue, then disappears into the crowd. Kozue stands, befuddled, then follows after the group.  
  
Switch to a street in the slums. Shiori walks down the street, being careful to conceal her face. She enters one of the buildings and quickly goes the second floor. She goes to the end of the hallway and stops in front of the last door. She knocks three times and then makes a coughing nose. Roy opens the door.)  
  
Roy: Here for the poker game?  
  
Shiori: No, I thought this was for blackjack.  
  
(Roy looks down the hallway, then gestures for her to come in. The room is run down, with a table, a couple of chairs, and an oil lamp. Besides Shiori and Roy, the room is populated by a large man covered in a trenchcoat, a thin weasel-faced man with slicked back hair, and a middle aged woman. Roy shuts the door. Shiori sits down in one of the chair.)  
  
Roy: Well, now that we're all here...  
  
Large man: (snapping) Where's Kaoru? Did you find him at the police station?  
  
Shiori: No, he wasn't there. I saw his sister walking off with some biker punks.  
  
Thin man: She doesn't know anything, right?  
  
Roy: No, he hasn't told her anything. Far as she knows, he's just another protestor.  
  
Large man: Well, he has to be somewhere! It just doesn't add up...  
  
Shiori: We've been all over the law officers twice. I'm starting to think he's not in the city. Maybe they caught on and took him to a military location?  
  
Thin man: No, we would know if that happened. The government has no reason to be subtle in dealing with us.  
  
Roy: This is confusing. It's like Miki just disappeared off the face of the Earth...  
  
Middle-aged woman: There is one place we haven't checked, a place that does indeed have prison facilities.  
  
Large man: Where's that?  
  
Middle-aged woman: The Nemuro Research Center.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Roy: Why there?  
  
Middle-aged woman: Where else is there?  
  
Roy: I suppose it's worth a look, but not a deep one. I could see if the mole has any information about it.  
  
Large man: What good does it do us if he is? It was hard enough breaking into there the last time.  
  
Shiori: But we did it.  
  
Large man: Can we be sure of that? Bokkai just plain disappeared trying to transport the subject. The only one who knows what happened to him should be Miki, and that does us no good. We don't know if he was caught or if it was some random element we didn't account for. And even so, they must've beefed up security regardless.  
  
Thin man: Would we still be able to smuggle in a razor?  
  
Roy: I have to say, I don't like it. Too much hypothetical conjecture. We could expose ourselves on a wild goose chase.  
  
(The middle-aged woman shrugs.)  
  
Middle-aged woman: It was just a suggestion.  
  
Shiori: Press the mole a little. The process of elimination points to it.   
  
Thin man: Yes. Either way, we shouldn't make plans until we have some solid information.  
  
(The large man grunts. Fade out.)  
  
Fade in on the foyer of an officer building. The words "Ohtori Syndicate Unlimited" are written across the back wall in gold leaf. A miniature version of the Grave of Dios lies in the center of the foyer. The colonel, unescorted, walks across the foyer and enters one of the elevators. Already waiting in it is a much-older Kanae, dressed in a business suit. The back of the elevator is glass, revealing the Neo-Tokyo landscape. Kanae pushes one of the floor buttons, and the two of them proceed upward.)  
  
Kanae: If a chick cannot break out of its shell, then it will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our shell. If we can't crack the world's shell, then we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell...  
  
Colonel: (skeptical) For the revolution of the world?  
  
(The elevator doors open, and they get out. They enter a plush officer, adorned with paintings and bonsai trees. In the center coffee table lies along with a pair of chairs. A desk sits off to the side backed by a window displaying the skyline.)  
  
Kanae: Sorry. I like to think that little performance reminds you of what we are truly doing here. It would disastrous if you ever forgot.  
  
(Kanae and Colonel sit down in the chairs.)  
  
Colonel: I don't like this talk of smashing the world.  
  
Kanae: Just an expression, sir. Just an expression. Why did you want to speak with me?  
  
Colonel: If I understand correctly, I was assigned the position of chief security advisor to your Project Rose. Yes?  
  
Kanae: Yes, of course.  
  
Colonel: Then why is my advice not taken?  
  
Kanae: You're referring to Professor Souji's decision to keep all six of the subjects?  
  
Colonel: It's not just foolish. It's dangerous! One of those...things was bad enough, you but can imagine what six of them could do? I refuse to believe that the Nemuro Center has the resources to properly contained that many.  
  
Kanae: If you're so worried about containment, then why doesn't the military beef up security?  
  
Colonel: I fully intend to, but I doubt it will do much good.  
  
Kanae: Look, colonel, I fully agree with you, but there isn't much I can do. Professor Souji is the only man we know of who is capable of this task, and he's free to leave the project at any time he desires. If I press him, then we could lose him and everything else. (sighs) He's so like a spoiled child sometimes.  
  
Colonel: Can't you at least appeal to his common sense?  
  
Kanae: Can't you? Honestly, you know him better.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Colonel: You realize that the military has the right to seize control of the project and its resources if this gets out of hand? It's part of the agreement that was made with your company.  
  
Kanae: And do what with it? Don't try to strong-arm me. The government needs the Ohtori Syndicate as much as we need you.  
  
Colonel: Who said we would advance the project? Premature dissolution may become necessary for the country's safety.  
  
Kanae: Would it?  
  
(Kanae gets up and walks to the window. She stares out of it longingly.)  
  
Kanae: We are unlocking the ultimate potential of humanity. We are creating the eternal human. Imagine if we succeed. With this one discovery, we could wipe out disease, poverty, ignorance, hate, perversion, unhappiness itself. Maybe even death!   
  
Colonel: Those are high goals.  
  
Kanae: I refuse to believe they're unrealistic. Project Rose may not do it directly, but it will open the door. The human brain is hard-wired to overcome all of those. They persist only because our higher consciousness is a horrible, maligned thing that doesn't realize what's truly possible. With the eternal power that the Project Rose offers, people could...they could...they could understand! They could understand and survive!  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Colonel: 'I thence invoke thy aid to my adventurous song, that with no middle flight intends to soar above the Aonian mount, while it pursues things unattempted yet in prose or rhyme.'  
  
(Kanae sighs and smiles lightly.)  
  
Kanae: That's an imperfect way of expressing it, yes. It's good to know you understand.  
  
(The colonel stands up.)  
  
Colonel: Milton was a blind fanatic.  
  
(Kanae's eyes widen in shock. She turns around and stares at the colonel. Her fist clenches.)  
  
Kanae: (coldly) Insults are not necessary.  
  
(The colonel turns and walks over to the elevator.)  
  
Colonel: If Professor Souji thinks of Project Rose in the same you do, then be my guest in quoting my intentions to him.  
  
Kanae: How can do this? How can you risk humanity's salvation because of ignorant paranoia and this over-cautious attitude of yours?  
  
(The colonel opens the elevator and walks in.)  
  
Colonel: It's a soldier's duty. I'll show myself out.  
  
(The elevator closes behind the colonel.)   
  
(Cut to an unlit hospital room. Someone is lying on the bed, motionless. A plate of untouched food lies on a nearby table. The figure on the bed groans and tries to get up. Blankets slide off of her, revealing it to be Utena dressed in a hospital smock. The image of Utena lying on a table, undergoing dialysis, flashes on screen. Utena, in the hospital room, gives a dry heave.)  
  
Utena: Oh God...I'm still here, aren't I?  
  
(Utena pushes herself up on her arms. One of her arms mashes the bed controls and slips out from under her. The television turns on.)  
  
Utena: Ah, jeez! That's too loud!  
  
(Utena blindly gropes for the bed controls and starts fiddling with the controls. She succeeds in turning it on mute. She heaves herself out of bed and stumbles against the wall. The image of Utena, covered in wires and metal plates hung inside a glowering gyroscope, flashes on screen. Utena rubs her forehead in pain. She slowly walks over to the table and looks at the food. She tries a small bit experimentally and makes a face of disgust. Lying next to the food is a small message card; Utena picks it up and reads it.)  
  
Card: All will be explained in time. Please remain calm. You are in the Nemuro Research Center. For your own good, don't try to escape. - Professor Mikage Souji  
  
(Utena toss the card to ground and walks over to the floor. She tries to open it and finds that it is stoutly locked.)  
  
Utena: Damn...  
  
(Utena rubs her head in pain again. The image of the television blurs and distorts, then returns to normal.)  
  
(Switch to a group of concourse bridges overlooking a part, nighttime. Below, a group of protestors are maintaining a bonfire. The leaders of the group are dressed in religious apparel. Mikage is watching the proceedings from an overhanging bridge.)  
  
Protest leaders: Behold, this mockery of a city which surrounds us! We stand in naught but a gilded cage. And now that the gilding has faded, we can truly perceive our miserable situation! But it is not enough to demand new gilding so we can feel comfortable again! We must shatter the cage and fly off into the outside world! We must become wild, become as nature intended!   
  
(The leader walks over to a pile of assorted books and picks up one. He flings it into the bonfire.)  
  
Protest leader: Useless! The Rose Prince and the Rose Bride understood this! They saw the nobility inherit in chaos, what great ends the human heart can achieve when all is stripped away! That is why they danced the dance of destruction upon us! That is why they tore away the meager shroud we mistakenly used to hide ourselves! We must become nothing except the wild dog, the noble dog, and tear at the throat of the societal ape!  
  
(A group of police comes rushing into the demonstration. They restrain and beat the protestors. A few of them use fire extinguishers to put out the bonfire. Three of them try to restrain the protest leader.)  
  
Protest leader: Do not be stifled! The Rose Prince knew this! Dios knew this! He will come again and-  
  
(One of the officers clubs the leader in the face with his bobby stick. Mikage shakes his head sadly and looks away.)  
  
Mikage: Those fools. If either of them understood what Dios is, they would be sorely disappointed.  
  
Roy's voice: Can you truly say you do?  
  
Mikage: I understand a little bit. And what I understand, I fear.  
  
(Roy walks out of the shadows and stands next to Mikage.)  
  
Roy: I can't say that stopped you.  
  
Mikage: What is fear but awe?  
  
Roy: The fight or flight response?  
  
(Mikage laughs.)  
  
Mikage: Touché. What is it that you want?  
  
Roy: It's concerning a man of mine who disappeared a few days ago. All of our probes haven't uncovered him in any city prison facility. By process of elimination, we believe he's at the Nemuro Center.  
  
Mikage: Really? What an interesting theory. What's his name?  
  
Roy: Miki Kaoru.  
  
Mikage: Well...It seems your conjectures weren't so off. Mr. Kaoru is at Nemuro under my supervision. He's one of the new subjects for Project Rose.  
  
(Roy turns to face Mikage, shock plastered on his face.)  
  
Roy: Project...Rose...Miki?  
  
Mikage: I didn't know he was yours. I'm sorry. I can't risk releasing him at this point. Perhaps...another attempt? It would kill two birds with one stone.  
  
Roy: The last one failed. The security hole you made probably wasn't large enough.  
  
Mikage: It was Mamiya. He agreed to it in the beginning, but we found him without your man and he didn't give any resistance at all when he was picked up. If Kaoru is truly one of yours, then he shouldn't provide a similar problem.  
  
Roy: I can't say I like this at all. I'm still trying to see Miki as a new subject. Didn't you have to grow Mamiya?  
  
Mikage: It confuses me. This is a most far-reaching and ambitious experiment, after all. Still, if you plan to try and get Kaoru out, then I need to know now.  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
Roy's voice: Back up a minute...Did you say 'new subjects'?  
  
FIN 


	3. Chapter 3

(Open on the exterior of the Ohtori Building at nighttime. Pan up the side of the building, settling on the window of the penthouse. Kanae is standing at the window, wearing a bathrobe.   
  
Switch to the inside of Kanae's office. The phone is ringing incessantly. Kanae sighs and walks over to her desk, then pushes the intercom button.)  
  
Kanae: Yes?  
  
Voice: Miss Ohtori? This is Vice President Matsumoto, down in human resources. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I was hoping I could talk you into giving a speech to the company body this month, as a morale booster.  
  
Kanae: Mr. Matsumoto, I'm extremely tired right now and I've had a long day. I'm sure you'll understand if I order you call back in the morning. I'm sorry, I know you've gone through a lot of trouble to reach me. I'll tell my secretary to make you my first priority.  
  
Voice: Yes, sorry, ma'am. I will call back.  
  
(Kanae turns off the intercom. She shakes her head and walks out of the office. She heads down a small hallway, until finally entering a very expensive bathroom, complete with a hot tub. Kanae lets her robe fall to the ground and slips into the tub. She sighs with pleasure and sinks further and further into the bubbles.   
  
Fade to a naked Kanae floating in utter blackness. A naked Akio, eyes covered by hair, swims up behind her. He kisses the back of her neck and lightly squeezes one of her breasts. Kanae lolls with dumb pleasure.)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AKIO  
Part 3: Fertilizer  
A Revolutionary Girl Utena/AKIRA fusion  
By Cruton (cruton@juno.com)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of Be-Papas and was created by Chiho Saitou.  
AKIRA was created by Kutshiro Otomo and is property of Mash Room.  
  
I have made a mistake, though not such a grave one. For the past two episodes, I referred to Mikage in such a way that Mikage was his first name and Souji was his last name. Recently, it came to my attention that this wasn't the case. Ergo, I will correct this in later chapters and I apologize for the first two, since I'm presuming that someone out there has to be as anal as I am.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Open on a run down apartment. The middle-aged woman and the skinny man are checking the functions on a number of guns.)  
  
Skinny man: Did you hear the news?  
  
Middle aged woman: What?  
  
Skinny man: Ye is running for another term.  
  
(The skinny man lines the gun's sights up under his eye.)  
  
Skinny man: Chink bastard can get his votes right here.  
  
Middle aged woman: (cynical) The fetters of a false democracy broken by the hammer of racism? It's so crazy it just might work.  
  
(The skinny man hands the gun to the middle-aged woman, who starts cleaning its barrel. The skinny man picks up another gun and starts checking it.)  
  
Skinny man: You wanted some one who could pull a trigger...Shit, this one is a dud.  
  
(The skinny man sets the defective gun down in a mid-sized pile.)  
  
Skinny man: Remind me, how are we distributing these, again?  
  
Middle-aged woman: Shotguns go to any mobs we can get riled up. Hand guns and rifles go to any gangs we can get riled up. Automatics are when we get ourselves riled up.  
  
Skinny man: Right. So, no hair triggers on the sawed-off ones.  
  
(Cut to a more well kept apartment. Sun light is filtering in through the shades. Clothes are strewn about haphazardly, but not in any great quantity. Kozue walks in, wearing a McDonald's uniform. She walks over to the phone and checks the answering machine.)  
  
Machine: Mr. and Mrs. Kaoru, have you ever considered how much you're losing on long dista-  
  
(Kozue skips the message.)  
  
Machine: Hello, is this where Kozue Kaoru lives? You probably don't remember me, my name's Ryo. We met at that street party a couple of nights ago. I was just thinking about how you move and I figured you might enjoy some more expensive fu-  
  
(Kozue skips the message.)  
  
Machine: Miki?! This is Mr. Fujimoto! Where the hell are you?! You haven't punched in for eight days no-  
  
(Kozue skips the message.)  
  
Machine: Hello? This is Kozue Kaoru, right? This is Wakaba Shinahara. We met at the police station, remember? Well, I tracked your profile down in the city database and...Oh, geez, this is starting to sound desperate or something, isn't it? Look, I'm bored, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink of something. Call if you're also bored. Heck, maybe you can learn to ride a bike or something. My number's 46771, line delta, extension 776.  
  
(The machine clicks off. Kozue looks over at the other side of the room, where an electric keyboard is lying against the wall. She picks up the phone.  
  
Cut to a medical room, daytime. Outside, as seen from the window, the sky is filled with clouds. Nanami is sitting on the bed, flipping through the television. Someone knocks at the door.)  
  
Nanami: Huh?  
  
(The door opens. Tokiko and two armed guards walk in. The door closes behind them with a snap. Nanami huddles back against the headboard defensively.)  
  
Tokiko: Hello, Miss Kiryuu. I hope you're feeling well today.  
  
Nanami: Who are you?  
  
Tokiko: Excuse me rudeness. My name is Doctor Tokiko Chida. I've come here to answer any questions you have about your confinement at this facility. I imagine you have several.  
  
Nanami: Well, yeah! What is the meaning of all of this?! I've just been picked up off of the street at random, been subjected to God knows what kinds of poking and prodding, and kept in this stupid room! Why?!  
  
(The two guards step back defensively. Tokiko declines her head slightly.)  
  
Tokiko: You should know now that your capture wasn't at random. Due to the contact you had with our original subject, you were exposed to a very rare and very potent disease.  
  
Nanami: Disease? But why...Why aren't you wearing any protection?  
  
Tokiko: The pathogen for the disease is a high-amplitude waveform to which gray matter is very sensitive. The waveform disrupts RNA production in the brain. For a time, your mental activities will be severely heightened, explaining the headaches you've suffered recently. However, the neuron patterns for your basic functions have already begun slowly degrading. It's like a candle, brightest right before it burns out. The wave pattern generation is a side effect of the heightened activity. The waveform doesn't manifest itself except during times of great stress for the subject or under severe concentration, so for now we don't have to worry about it catching. It's more of a disorder, really. We call it the Heimann Rose Disorder.  
  
Nanami: But no...That doesn't sound right. It's so...so...contrived.  
  
Tokiko: That's why we've had to bring you here. We have to figure out what exactly it is. I'm sorry for the tests without your permission, but we wanted to stabilize you before we got your consent, in case HRD has any decision influencing effects.  
  
(Nanami begins to tear up.)  
  
Nanami: I...I...I just don't understand any of this. You mean...You mean that I'm going to die?  
  
(Tokiko walks over to the bed and sits down, putting her hand on Nanami's shoulder.)  
  
Tokiko: No, you aren't. We're going to help you. We have no plans of letting you die. You must trust me. But now, we need your consent to continue.  
  
(Tokiko slides a clipboard into Nanami's lap.)  
  
Tokiko: Please. For everyone's good.  
  
(Cut to the outside hallway. One of the guards leaves, carrying a small packet of papers. Cut back to the interior of the room.)  
  
Tokiko: Thank you. Really, this is for the best.  
  
Nanami: Just...I don't want to die...  
  
Tokiko: You won't, really.  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Tokiko: There is one more thing, actually. If you wanted to, could you please tell us about anyone on the outside we should contact? Friends or family you might have? Any loose ends you left behind?  
  
Nanami: There is one person...My brother and I...(tentatively) My brother is also here, isn't he?  
  
Tokiko: Touga Kiryuu? Yes. He came in with several conventional injuries, besides the HRD. He's being treated as we speak.  
  
Nanami: Well, My brother and I, we have this little kid leaving with us. His name is Mitsuru Tsubawaki. He's about ten years old.  
  
(Fade out. Fade in on the Kiryuu's apartment. Mitsuru is unpacking groceries in the kitchenette.)  
  
Nanami (voice over): He's been living with us for a year and a half, now. Touga found him sleeping, well, in our garbage. Since then, we've pretty much adopted him.  
  
(Mitsuru puts the last of the groceries away. He leans against the counter wearily and sighs. He turns to a jar entitled "rent money".)  
  
Nanami (v.o., wistfully): You know, it's the silliest thing. He and Touga have this game they play. They pretend that Touga is this legendary knight and that he's training Mitsuru as a squire.  
  
Tokiko (v.o. ): That's so sweet. I mean, if you don't mind me saying so.  
  
(Mitsuru spills the contents of the jar onto the counter; it consists of a number of crumpled bills and a fair bit of loose change. Mitsuru frowns at the amount.)  
  
Nanami (v.o. ): No, it's all right, I suppose. It's just...A girl doesn't need the two other people in her life acting like archaic dunderheads. I mean, Mitsuru's a sweet kid and I love my brother dearly, but it just gets so annoying!  
  
(Mitsuru walks over to the phone table. On the table is a photograph of him, Nanami, and Touga posing around Touga's motorcycle. He picks it up and stares at it longingly.)  
  
Touga (v.o. ): This is a prime rule of knighthood, so remember it always. A knight must always have a lady to do his great deeds for.  
  
(Mitsuru traces his finger along Nanami's face.)  
  
Mitsuru: Mari...  
  
(Someone knocks at the door. Mitsuru straightens up in shock.)  
  
Tokiko (v.o. ): So, you want us to pick him and make sure he's safe, right?  
  
(Cut to a McDonald's, somewhere in the city. Wakaba's motorcycle is parked and chained up outside.)  
  
Wakaba's voice: Employee discount, eh?  
  
(Cut to the interior. Wakaba and Kozue are sitting in a both together; Wakaba is indolently munching on some fries.)  
  
Kozue: The less spent, the better, right?  
  
Wakaba: See, that's the benefit of a protection racket. People give you free food, just for keeping certain rough activities away from their storefronts. Of course, you don't press them for both food and money, at least not in large increments; it doesn't pay to cut the golden goose open, you know?  
  
(Kozue's eyes go wide with shock. She quickly hushes Wakaba.)  
  
Kozue: Hey, not in here! You want me to lose my job?  
  
Wakaba: Sorry, sorry...I'll lay off on the illegal trains of thought for now.  
  
Kozue: So, okay, you got bored and you called me for amusement. Now what?  
  
Wakaba: Well, I already got a free lunch and embarrassed somebody at work. Balls in your court, now.  
  
Kozue: Hmmm...I've heard making conversation is a pleasant option.  
  
Wakaba: 'Kay.  
  
(Beat. Kozue stares at Wakaba expectantly.)  
  
Wakaba: What?  
  
Kozue: You start. What do you do for fun? Any hobbies or anything?  
  
Wakaba: Besides the larceny?  
  
Kozue: Yes, besides the crimes.  
  
Wakaba: Let's see...I guess my bike counts as a hobby. I like working on it, riding it around. All that stupid cliché stuff you see in the movies, only I'm not a free-spirited young man and I don't think I've ever had sex on it. At least, not the last time I check.  
  
Kozue: Come on, just your bike? Get out of here. No one can be that professionally minded.  
  
Wakaba: It's not like I have a lot of spending cash for other stuff. It's not like I'm lugging around a pocket full of quarters and just itching to run to the arcade or the comic shop or something.   
  
Kozue: Okay, okay, I'm sorry...What about a guy? Are you dating anybody?  
  
(Wakaba blushes furiously.)  
  
Wakaba: Excuse me, but I don't think sharing five minutes in a police station and buying me lunch qualifies you to ask that.  
  
Kozue: There is, isn't there? I can read it in you.  
  
Wakaba: Oh, and now you know all of my tells?  
  
Kozue: I know that people in general tend to say "none of your business" when there's business to discuss.  
  
Wakaba: Gold star for you, then. Okay, my turn. What do you do with your free time?  
  
Kozue: Oh, this and that. Whatever I can get on a small budget: corner store novels, chat room quickies at the 'net cafes, low-priced raves. I used to take cheap piano lessons from this nice Korean lady a few doors down, actually...  
  
Wakaba: And political demonstrations?  
  
Kozue: Come again?  
  
Wakaba: When we met, you had been picked up for a being part of a riot, which I believe started out of a demonstration objecting Ye and Saotome's campaign reforms bill. Are you part of stuff like that on a regular basis or did you really just take a wrong turn?  
  
Kozue: Oh, that...Well...No, I'm not really big on that stuff.  
  
Wakaba: Just experimenting?  
  
Kozue: (sighs) It was my brother, really. He's been doing stuff like that for while. He's always been excited over it, too, just constantly going on about how this time they would really make a difference. I just came that night to...(trailing off) To see what...all the fuss was over...  
  
(A light blush and sad smile spreads across Kozue's face. Wakaba raises an eyebrow. Beat.)  
  
Wakaba (doubtful): Any guys?  
  
Kozue: Oh, tons of them!  
  
(Wakaba facefaults. She quickly gets up and composes herself. Kozue blinks in confusion.)  
  
Kozue (con't): I mean...It's not I like have a harem or anything. I've just, you know, been around the block a couple of times.  
  
Wakaba: Well, good for you, then...  
  
(Beat. Wakaba and Kozue stare at each other.)  
  
Kozue: We've just hit a bump in the conversation, haven't we?  
  
Wakaba: Can't say I know what to say to something like that...  
  
Kozue: Well, if you're at a loss for words...  
  
(Kozue looks out the window mischievously. Wakaba follows her gaze; it settles on Wakaba's bike.)  
  
Kozue: I believe you did say something about me learning to ride one of those, as incentive.  
  
Wakaba: Oh, geez, do you have to hold me to that exactly?  
  
(Cut to the street. Kozue is sitting on the bike, while Wakaba guides it forward by the handlebars.)  
  
Wakaba: Okay, this is one of the type-two hydrogen cylinder models, so don't worry about having to rev the motor...  
  
Kozue: Uh...I have no idea what you mean.  
  
Wakaba: ...Right...well, maybe that makes it easier. To get it started, you push it forward and start up the electric charge. That will get the motor into start-up mode. Got that?  
  
Kozue: Got it.  
  
Wakaba: The push off should be unnecessary, but you have a better chance of the motor catching that way. If you need a fast start, you can just flick on the charge battery and go right into driving.  
  
Kozue: Let's just stick with the safest way, here.  
  
Wakaba: Will do. Now, after you have the motor catching, you want to push it up somewhere into the range of 150 to 200 rpms. If you're too low, then the cylinder will lose momentum. If you go too high, though, you could lose control or burn out a part of the motor.  
  
Kozue: Higher than 150, but lower than 200...I think I can handle that.  
  
Wakaba: Good. Braking is easier to remember. You can lock up both the cylinder and the axle here...  
  
(Wakaba points to a switch of the handlebars. Kozue nods in comprehension.)  
  
Wakaba: Of course, if you're going really fast, you want to just light pump it a few times, to kill your momentum. Do you think you're ready?  
  
Kozue: Ready.  
  
Wakaba: Alright, then. I want to just get it started and ride down to the end of the block on neutral. Don't try to push up the rpms just yet.  
  
(Kozue takes a deep breathe and steadies herself, then prepares to push off. Suddenly, a piece of paper smacks into the windshield. Kozue startles back in surprise and looks up. All around, pieces of paper are fluttering up and down the street. Everywhere, people are grabbing them or picking them up or staring in surprise. Wakaba plucks it off of the windshield.)  
  
Wakaba: What is this?  
  
(Kozue scans the area for the source. She sees Shiori and several others dropping them out of building windows. Slowly, she gets off of the bike and watches Shiori.)  
  
Kozue: Who...?  
  
(Shiori disappears into the building. Kozue snaps out of her trance and pulls off the helmet, tossing it back to Wakaba.)  
  
Kozue: I'm sorry, you're great company, but I have to go!  
  
(Kozue runs off towards the building Shiori appears out of. Wakaba's helmet flies past her and bounces across the pavement. Wakaba is in her own trance, staring at the piece of paper.  
  
Cut to a windowless office. The entire area is neatly kept. Mikage is sitting in the center, staring off into space. On the wall across from him in a "Hang In There, Kitty" poster. Under it, on the desk, is a styrofoam coffee cup, with some lipstick smeared across the rim. Slowly, Mikage picks up a pencil and holds it horizontally between his hands, bring it up to his mouth. Doing this, he is perfectly imitating the pose of the cat on the poster. The colonel comes rushing in.)  
  
Colonel: Souji, did you see this?  
  
Mikage: What is it now? Another memo threatening Project Rose? Really, you so like a petulant child sometimes.  
  
Colonel: Don't get smart. This is a matter of serious danger.  
  
(The colonel drops a piece of paper into Mikage's lap. Mikage picks it up and looks it over.)  
  
Mikage (reading): "Are you missing family members or haven't seen certain friends in a long time? The government may be using them for biological weapons research. Check for them in The Nemuro Memorial Research Facility." I'll admit, this is interesting.  
  
Colonel: It's an obvious feint. Propaganda like this would surely start another riot, right on your own front door. And while the security forces here try to handle the mob, a smaller group could make an attempt for one of the test subjects.  
  
Mikage: Who do think is doing this?  
  
Colonel: I may be the same people who tried to kidnap Mamiya. Maybe someone else. I feel safe in saying it's probably not a corporation or a rival nation, since this seems more like a desperation move by someone without a lot of funding.  
  
Mikage: Or a feint within a feint.  
  
Colonel: Or it could be a feint within a feint within a feint. Let's assume for now they want a minimum of noise. I want to suspend operations here, until we can be sure the threat has passed.  
  
Mikage: Why do that?  
  
Colonel: In case they have an inside man. Do you trust enough people to make a skeleton crew?  
  
Mikage: Yes, for a few days at least. I don't want to risk leaving operations suspended for longer than that; this is not an experiment to be left idle.  
  
Colonel: That should work.  
  
(The colonel turns up to leave.)  
  
Colonel: I hope you know, I have nothing against you, Souji. If I choose to attack Project Rose, it might even be to save you.  
  
Mikage: I'm not worried. The council members won't risk this coming to light until after the elections, so I don't think your clout would be worth much. And if I can't convince you otherwise after a week or so, maybe ending it would be a good idea.  
  
Colonel: I'm glad you understand. It's...it's good to have you as a friend.  
  
Mikage: Likewise.   
  
(Mikage glances over at the coffee cup.)  
  
Mikage: Oh, there is one question I have for you.  
  
Colonel: What is that?  
  
Mikage: Why do the most innocent people make the best liars?  
  
(Fade to black.)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Comments, questions, discussion, flames, and Monty Python sketches welcome at cruton@juno.com  
AIM: CrutonIggy 


	4. Chapter 4

(Open on Utena's room at nighttime. Downtown can be seen through her window, glowing brightly. Utena is sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. Someone knocks at the door.)  
  
Tokiko: Miss Tenjou? It's Dr. Chida. Can I come in?  
  
Utena: I don't think it's my place to stop you.  
  
(The door opens. Tokiko, not followed by guards, entered, holding a metal briefcase. A biohazard symbol is painted on the side of the case.)  
  
Tokiko: Feeling confined and irritated?  
  
Utena: Let me guess: you're also a psychologist?  
  
(Tokiko lays the case down on the table and opens it up.)  
  
Tokiko: No, that's Takeuchi's job.  
  
(Utena smiles sadly and turns her attention to the window.)  
  
Utena: What's happening out there? It sounds like another riot.  
  
(Tokiko pulls out a vial of pale emerald liquid and a syringe. She fills the syringe.)  
  
Tokiko: Pretty much. We've had to go to a skeleton crew, so fewer people would get hurt if security were breached. Hence the lack of tests, as I'm sure you noticed.  
  
(Utena stares at the syringe in fear.)  
  
Utena: (wary) In the same place as the first one?  
  
Tokiko: Yes. I'm afraid its pretty much going to be standard issue until we make more headway. This serum is the only way to keep the HRD from advancing for now.  
  
(Utena takes her top off; underneath, she isn't wearing a bra. She lies face-up on the bed and braces herself.)  
  
Utena: I just don't like it. It makes me feel funny, you know.  
  
(Tokiko walks over and places the tip of the needle right over Utena's heart.)  
  
Tokiko: It made the headaches go away, right?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AKIO  
Part 4: Bastille Day  
A Revolutionary Girl Utena/AKIRA fusion  
By Cruton (cruton@juno.com)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of Be-Papas and was created by Chiho Saitou.  
AKIRA was created by Kutshiro Otomo and is property of Mash Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Kozue is sitting in her apartment, alone, at night. All the lights are turned off. She stares out of the window, towards the city.)  
  
Kozue: (v.o.) Who are you?  
  
(Fade to an ally way; everything is black and white. Shiori runs down the ally, followed by Kozue.)  
  
Kozue: (shouting) Wait! Who are you?  
  
(Abruptly, Shiori stops and turns to face Kozue. Kozue skids to a stop.)  
  
Shiori: Why are you following me?  
  
Kozue: Why are you following me?  
  
Shiori: Huh?  
  
Kozue: I saw you before, at the police station. You were watching me. Why?  
  
Shiori: Do you love your brother, Miki?  
  
Kozue: You know my brother?  
  
Shiori: If you love Miki, stay away from Nemuro Memorial tonight. There will be trouble, trust me, and Miki wouldn't want you to risk getting involved in it.  
  
Kozue: Then tell me...How do you know Miki?  
  
(Beat.)  
  
Shiori: You shouldn't ask a question like that. You're too much of a child to appreciate the answer.  
  
Kozue: You dare? You might know Miki, but you don't know me!  
  
(Kozue rushes Shiori in anger. In one smooth motion, Shiori catches Kozue by her arms, swings her around, and slams her into a wall. Fade to black. Fade black in on Kozue, sitting in the apartment, with normal colors.  
  
Switch to the halls of Nemuro Memorial. Mikage is pacing through the halls quietly. Suddenly, two soldiers carrying a wounded man rush down the hall. Mikage calmly steps out of their way, noting his wounds as they pass, and keeps walking. Another soldier comes down the hall and stops Mikage.)  
  
Soldier: Professor, you can't come this way. We're moving everybody to the center of the building.  
  
(Mikage nods and turns around.)  
  
Mikage: The rioters have guns, don't they?  
  
Soldier: How did you know?  
  
Mikage: A wounded man passed through, earlier. He looked like he had been shot.  
  
(Pause.)  
  
Mikage: You would do well to return to your post, soldier.  
  
(Mikage starts walking away. The soldier stares at him for a moment, then heads back the way he came.)  
  
Mikage: (thinking) So, its in full swing. Roy and his allies should be entering the building about now. This whole bloody business should finish as smooth as clockwork.  
  
(Cut to a loading dock. The door lifts open; a small group of the rebels silently pour in, covered in black commando gear and wielding semi-automatic rifles. The group quickly fills the dock and closes the door behind them. They quickly hide behind crates and vehicles. A few of them pull out handguns, with silencers, and sharp shot the security cameras. Their leader nods and motions to the vanguard. Two of rebels run forward to service elevators, pulls out blank I.D. cards, and open up the doors. The group splits up and piles into the two elevators.  
  
Cut to the inside of one of the elevators. The floors tick off, until they reach level 21. As the door opens, the rebels in the front drop into a firing a position and ready their guns. However, the hallway before them in empty. The commandos gets back up and proceed down the hallway cautiously. Their leader stops them and points down an adjacent corridor.)  
  
Roy (the leader): They're down that way.   
  
(Switch to a car driving along one of the highways. In the front seat are two agents. Mitsuru is sitting in the back, looking worried. One of the agents turns to face him.)  
  
Agent: There's no need to be afraid, kid. We're doing this for your own good. Mitsuru, wasn't it?  
  
Mitsuru (obviously afraid): Mitsuru Tsuwabuki, sir. I'm-I'm not afraid, sir.  
  
Agent: There's no need to act brave, either. Do you know why we picked you up?  
  
Mitsuru: It's about Nanami and Touga, isn't it?  
  
Agent: Yes, it's about the Kiryuu's. Your guardians--they're your guardians, right?  
  
Mitsuru: They're my brother and sister, sir.  
  
Agent: Okay, then, your brother and sister are very sick. Our allies took them to a hospital to be treated by doctors, all right?  
  
Mitsuru: I understand, sir. What does this have to do with me?  
  
Agent: Nanami, your sister, asked us to find you and take care of you.  
  
(Pause.)  
  
Mitsuru: Thank you, sir.  
  
(The agent smirks and ruffles his hair.)  
  
Agent: You're welcome, kid. Don't worry, your brother and sister will be just fine. If you want some, they have pretty good pudding in the cafeteria.  
  
Driver: Shit! It's a roadblock.  
  
(The car screeches to a halt. Ahead of them is a line of traffic barriers, patrolled by police officers. One of them walks up and taps on the driver-side window. The agent driving rolls it down and addresses the officer.)  
  
Officer: Where are you bound?  
  
Driver: Nemuro Memorial.  
  
Officer: I'm sorry, but you can't go that way. There's riot and we have to block off the roads.  
  
Driver: Thank you, officer.  
  
(The car starts up and detours to an off-ramp.)  
  
Driver (to the other agent): Should we head for the sector office?  
  
Agent: Yeah, sure. (To Mitsuru) I'm sorry, kid, but we can't go to your family yet. We'll have to go somewhere else first.  
  
(Mitsuru stares out of the window, at the highway, in horror.)  
  
Mitsuru (quietly): A riot...?  
  
(Fade to a black-and-white flashback. A younger Mitsuru is sitting on the sidewalk, staring forward the same look of horror. On the street, a legion of shadow girls are running past, screaming and waving banners. Past them, a row of buildings is on fire. Mitsuru's gaze fixes on a specific house.)  
  
Woman's voice: Why don't you outside and play, Mitsuru? Don't worry, it's just a little burn. Mommy will be just fine.  
  
(Switch back to Mitsuru, now at his present age. Switch back to the burning, which is now the Kiryuu's apartment.)  
  
Nanami's voice: You're just some stupid kid!  
  
(The building collapses and is engulfed in flames. Cut back to Mitsuru, sitting the car.)  
  
Mitsuru: Nanami!  
  
(Cut to Nanami's room. She sits up in her bed in shock.)  
  
Nanami: Mitsuru...?  
  
(The door snaps open. Two of the rebels rush in, covering her with their guns.)  
  
Rebel: Get up!  
  
Nanami: Wha-what's going on here?  
  
Rebel: Get up, Miss Kiryuu!  
  
(The other rebel moves to the side of Nanami's bed and pulls her to her feet. They guide her out to the hall. Utena, Saonji, and Miki are also there. Utena and Saonji are covered by the rebels, while Miki is off to the side, talking to Roy.)  
  
Nanami: Kyuichi?  
  
Saonji: Nanami?  
  
(Nanami runs forward and hugs a surprised Saonji. Utena shakes her head and looks over at Miki.)  
  
Utena: Any chance either of you can explain what's happening here?  
  
Miki: It's simple, Miss Tenjou. You're being freed. We're all being freed.  
  
Utena: And that's why we've got machine guns pointed at us?  
  
Roy: That's in case you don't want to be freed. (Over his shoulder) How's that lock coming?  
  
(Another group of rebels is working on the last door.)  
  
Shiori (rebel working the door): We've almost got it...There!  
  
(The door slides open to reveal Juri holding a bedpan.)  
  
Shiori: Juri, I know this is odd, but you have to-  
  
Juri: Shiori!?  
  
(Juri hits Shiori in the face with the bedpan. She glances around and focuses on Miki.)  
  
Juri (growling): Kaoru...  
  
(All of the rebels turn their guns on Juri. The lights in the hallway begin to flicker. Eddies of wind billow away from Juri. Those closet to her stumble back. The walls begin to crack. Suddenly, Shiori stands up and knocks Juri unconscious with the butt of her gun. Saonji, Utena, and Nanami stare at Juri in shock.)  
  
Saonji: What was that?!  
  
Miki: That was what HRD really is.  
  
(Cut to a computer room. The second group of guerillas rushes in. Four of them secure the door. Three others start work on a computer terminal. The rest of them check the room over.)  
  
Rebel 1: I don't like it. This seems too easy.  
  
Rebel 2: That's a good sign. I don't remember doing this for the challenge involved.  
  
Rebel 1: I don't trust it. The military shouldn't be this easy to dupe over.  
  
Rebel 2: Shut up about it, all right? It's working. (To the rebels at the computer) Have you started the download yet?  
  
Rebel 3 (at the computer): ...We have a problem...  
  
Rebel 2: What?!  
  
Rebel 3: The computer's blank, completely wiped out. There isn't even an operating system...And it's not hooked up to a network...We can't get anything out of this...  
  
Rebel 4: The door's sealed up! The LED is saying that it's activated the intruder control system!  
  
Rebel 2: Oh no...  
  
(The entire group goes silent. The sound of heavy boots echo outside the door, followed by the clack of machinery and the 'whoosh' of plastic being set up. A small, flat hose tip slips in under the door.)  
  
Rebel 2: Everybody, cover you mou-  
  
(A loud hiss from the hose drowns out his words. From the hose, a noxious white gas pours into the room.  
  
Cut back to the service elevator. Utena, Saonji, Nanami, Juri, and Touga, who is lying on a stretcher, are squeezed in with the rebels. Miki and Shiori are holding up the still unconscious Juri. Nanami is leaning over Touga.)  
  
Nanami: Are you all right, big brother? I hope they didn't treat you too badly.  
  
Touga: Don't worry, Nanami. I'm okay. In fact, I'm feeling much better now. (to Utena, jokingly) I hope you're not planning to blame this all one me.  
  
(Utena turns to Roy, obviously ignoring Touga.)  
  
Utena: So, now what? Are you just going to put us out on the streets?  
  
Roy: Maybe Miki was premature in saying you were freed. We have a medical facility set-up to look into what's been done to you.  
  
Utena: Oh, great! Out of the frying pan, into the ally-way gang clinic!  
  
Roy: It's a bit better put together than that. But at least we can guarantee you more answers there than you'll get here.  
  
(Then elevator stops and opens up. The entire group starts to move out, but freezes up in shock. The loading dock is filled with guards, all wearing armor and carrying high-powered assault rifles. The colonel and Mikage are standing behind the line.)  
  
Colonel: All of you, drop your weapons and place your hands behind your head. I know you can not win this.  
  
(Dumbstruck, the guerillas put down their weapons and file out of the elevator. The guards rush forward, quickly handcuffing them. Roy glares at Mikage.)  
  
Roy: Souji...You told them! You told them, Souji! What did they do?  
  
Colonel: Professor Mikage revealed everything about his involvement with you and agreed to submit to court marital, all of his own free will  
  
Roy: No...  
  
(Mikage walks over Roy and places a hand on his shoulder.)  
  
Mikage: It's nothing personal, old friend. I simply asked myself why I was going through all this trouble to do something that would effectively bring an end to my life work.  
  
Roy: A funny time to have a change of heart.  
  
Mikage: Indeed. It was almost like I was thinking for myself in first time for years.  
  
Roy: You son of a bitch!  
  
(Roy tries to break lose and rush Mikage. The guards restrain him and beat him with their truncheons. They start to group the rebels against the wall, searching them for weapons. A combination of doctors and guards check over Utena, Saonji, Miki, Nanami, and Juri. Touga is wheeled back towards the elevator.)  
  
Nanami: No...you'll only hurt my brother again...  
  
(Nanami starts to radiate yellow light. The guards and doctors around her and thrown away by an invisible force. The floor beneath her caves in. The other patients kneel over, holding their heads in pain. The guards try to rush Nanami, but a blast of telekinetic power bowels them over, as well as tearing apart the floor and blowing open one of the doors. Nanami grabs Touga's stretcher and runs for the entrance, then suddenly both Nanami and stretcher leave the floor, flying for the entrance. Right before she gets out, the colonel pulls out his gun and shoots her twice in the mid-section. Nanami gasps and falls to the ground, curling over into a fetal position. The stretcher also falls, dropping Touga onto the floor. He in gingerly pulls himself up, clutching his sides. Nanami stares at him pleadingly.)  
  
Nanami: Brother, run...  
  
(Touga's face suddenly steels and he runs off into the night. One group of guards chases after him, while another group covers Nanami.)  
  
Mikage: Get a supply of the Yevoski Serum down here! And get those bullets out of her!  
  
Colonel: Souji...  
  
(Mikage turns to look at the colonel.)  
  
Colonel: I don't think I can protect you for this.  
  
Mikage: I don't think I deserve it.  
  
(Cut to an ally-way, day time. Touga is leaning against a wall, clutching his sides and breathing heavily. Spittle runs down the side of his neck. Several dead guards surround him, their armor cracked and blood smeared against the walls behind them. Touga stares up into the sky blankly.)  
  
Touga: Show...your face...  
  
(The transparent form of Dios appears and descends onto Touga.)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--------  
  
cruton@juno.com  
  
I'll be the first to say that this chapter felt a bit rushed. I put it off for a while, yes. I had a term paper, then I had a creative writing class, then I had a bunch of projects, then I got a job...But, hey, I technically accomplished everything I wanted to with this episode. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Open on a hospital room. Nanami is strapped down a bed. A plethora of machines are hooked up to her, covering her like metallic fungi. IV's identified as sodium pentathol and glucose are steadily draining into her. The shadows of A-ko and B-ko, wearing lab coats, fall over her.)  
  
A-ko: Have you heard? Have you heard? Have you heard the rumors?  
  
B-ko: That Professor Mikage betrayed the project? That one of the ROSE subjects has escaped, but they've been unable to pursue him because he disappeared into thin air?  
  
A-ko: Oh, I'm not talking about that old claptrap!  
  
B-ko: (confused) What? There's more?  
  
A-ko: (panicking) They say Dr. Chida is becoming distressed over the situation with Mikage!  
  
B-ko: Oh my!  
  
A-ko: They say this young girl keeps trying to use her powers to escape, but it's making her so hungry that she can barely do anything, even live!  
  
B-ko: Oh my!  
  
A-ko: (getting hysterical) They say that Professor Mikage now acts like an entirely different person, like he's possessed or something!  
  
B-ko: Oh my!  
  
A-ko: They say the city council suspects that the colonel is doing all this just to stage a coup, and the colonel himself hasn't appeared in public for three days now!  
  
B-ko: Oh, but that's just politics.  
  
A-ko: (suddenly calm) How true. (panicking again) But this is the shocker! They say, soon, that the cafeteria will soon stop selling pudding!  
  
(A-ko and B-ko scream like maniacs, grab their necks, and fall over.)  
  
B-ko's voice: Maybe our priorities aren't right on target…  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
AKIO  
  
Part 5: The Hatching Chick  
  
A Revolutionary Girl Utena/AKIRA fusion  
  
By Cruton (cruton@juno.com)  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of Be-Papas and was created by Chiho Saitou.  
  
AKIRA was created by Kutshiro Otomo and is property of Mash Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(Out on the street, early morning. Wakaba and the rest of the gang are squatting in a smashed-in storefront. Several of them, Wakaba included, are holding guns of various make. Gunshots can be heard in the background. Wakaba's right arm in bleeding profusely.)  
  
Wakaba: How many more bullets do we have?!  
  
Yama: (panicking) This is suicide! They have a whole SWAT battalion out there!  
  
Wakaba: Pull yourself together, damn it! How many bullets?!  
  
Yama: The rest of the rioters are gone! It's just us and a few leftover psychos! We can't-  
  
Wakaba (inter.): Just shut up! Bullets! How many?!  
  
(The gang members scramble to pull out boxes and clips.)  
  
Random voices: I still have ten! Only four over here! Half a clip! Shit, I'm out!  
  
(Wakaba's brow furrows in thought.)  
  
Wakaba: Right…They can't know how many people we have back here. If a few of us gave them some targets, the others could make those shots count.  
  
Gang member: Targets…? Shinahara, what the Hell are you suggesting!  
  
Wakaba (snapping back): This is for Utena! We can't leave her in there!  
  
Yama: Utena, Utena! What if some of us don't want to die for Utena, huh?!  
  
Wakaba: She's our leader!  
  
Yama: She's probably dead by now!  
  
Wakaba: You dare?!  
  
(Before Yama can react, Wakaba clubs him in the head with the butt of her gun. As he tries to get back up, she levels the barrel with his face.)  
  
Wakaba: (coldly) We save Utena.  
  
(The other gang members aim their guns at Wakaba. Wakaba sighs sadly.  
  
Fade to a hospital room. Saonji is pacing back and forth irritably.)  
  
Nanami's voice: Kyouichi?  
  
(Saonji spins around in surprise and quickly scans the room, finding nobody there.)  
  
Saonji: What…?  
  
Nanami's voice: Kyouichi?  
  
(Saonji stumbles backwards and falls against the wall, holding a hand up his temple.)  
  
Saonji: What's happening?…Who are you?  
  
Nanami's voice: It's me, Nanami! Oh God, I've been trying to find somebody familiar here! I can't find my brother anywhere and I just happened to stumble on you. I almost tried to talk with Utena.  
  
Saonji: Nanami! Where are you?!  
  
Nanami: Why, I'm right here, Kyouichi. You're acting all silly.  
  
Saonji: No! No, you're not!  
  
Nanami: Stop it! We need to talk seriously, here!  
  
Saonji: This doesn't make any sense!  
  
(Pause.)  
  
Nanami: I'm sorry I had to slap you, but you're were getting hysterical.  
  
Saonji: But…no one slapped me…you're just an illusion.  
  
Nanami: Stop it, I said!  
  
Saonji: You're just in my head. That's it; all of this drove me insane.  
  
Nanami: (hysterical) Please stop playing around! I'm so scared and tired and I can barely talk and everything feels like tissue paper and now you're doing this and-  
  
(Saonji falls to the floor, clutching his skull.)  
  
Saonji (inter.): Shut up! Shut up! You can't be real! You have no body!  
  
(Pause.)  
  
Nanami: No, I have no body…I'm nothing but a ghost…but…but I need someone to help wake me up…I thought…since you're a friend of the Kiryuu's…  
  
Saonji: Nanami Kiryuu…would never ask for a prince charming…she knows that she doesn't have to ask…  
  
Nanami: (indignant) But that Shinahara girl would? I can just imagine her now, huddling to you, whining for you to save her all the horrors of a fantasy world.  
  
Saonji: (small) She never did that…Nanami!  
  
(Saonji snaps his head and sees the spirit of Nanami. She fades away.)  
  
Saonji:…I must be crazy…I have to crazy…  
  
(Cut to a police office. An officer and Mitsuru are sitting together in silence; the officer is nursing a cup of coffee, while Mitsuru is simply staring at the floor. The officer shifts in his seat and stares out of the window.)  
  
Officer: Jesus, I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting…Hey, kid, what's so special about you?  
  
Mitsuru: I guess…it's because I know somebody special. I'm not that special myself.  
  
Officer: Oh, now I get it.  
  
Mitsuru: Huh?  
  
Officer: You know, we're not some fucking bodyguard service. It's sweet and all, but the next time a riot breaks out, you can huddle in a closet with your parents, same as us poor folk.  
  
Mitsuru: What? No, it's not like that at all!  
  
Officer: Yeah, sure.  
  
(The officer raises his cup to his lips.)  
  
Officer: There's always something extra special about you, isn't there?  
  
Touga's voice: There is?  
  
(Mitsuru looks up hopefully. The officer glances around the room cautiously.)  
  
Officer: Huh? Who said that?  
  
(The coffee suddenly turns into brown steam and rushes up into the face of the officer. He falls to the floor, clutching his face and screaming in pain. Mitsuru jumps out of his chair and away from the prone man. Two more officers rush in.)  
  
Officer: Takato, what's wrong with—oh my God! (To Mitsuru) What the Hell did you do to him?  
  
Mitsuru: Nothing, I swear!  
  
Officer: Nothing my ass! Who else is here?  
  
(A window across the room suddenly cracks down the middle. Everyone pauses and slowly turns their collective gaze to it. Without warning, the window explodes into fragments. The fragments fly through the air and vivisect the two officers. Mitsuru scrambles against the wall, panting in fear. Touga floats down to the window, smiling benignly.)  
  
Touga: There you are, Mitsuru. Your lady is waiting.  
  
(Transition to a cleaned-out office, with windows overlooking the city. Mikage is sitting in a chair in the center, flanked by two armed guards. The colonel enters.)  
  
Colonel: Both of you…you're dismissed.  
  
(The two guards glance at each other, then file out. The colonel walks over to Mikage and looks down at him.)  
  
Colonel: You know, you could've requested some food.  
  
Mikage: I don't think a creature such as I needs food.  
  
(The colonel sighs and walks over to the wall, then leans against it.)  
  
Colonel: I hate seeing you like this. I know you can hear me, but I get the feeling that you aren't really responding.  
  
Mikage: No, you just can't understand it if I explained it to you.  
  
Colonel: I've known you since the idea of replicating the Dios Event was even suggested, and I've had to suffer through just about all of your explanations. Try me.  
  
Mikage: As we talk, the name of Souji Mikage is dying.  
  
Colonel: You're dying?  
  
Mikage: You see, this is what I meant. I said the name of Souji Mikage was dying. Whatever I am is very much alive!  
  
Colonel: So…What ever made you Souji is fading away?  
  
Mikage: That's a prosaic way of putting it, but since it shows you have some cursory sense of the situation, I can continue. When you arrested the rebels, I said that it was like I was thinking for myself for the first time in years, remember?  
  
(The colonel nods.)  
  
Colonel: You claim your mind was being controlled.  
  
Mikage: Not exactly. I'd say it was like the concept of 'grace', but that's not accurate…I was never human to begin with. As crazy as it may sound, I am a devil.  
  
(Pause. The colonel moves over the other side of the room and stares out the window.)  
  
Colonel: You're right. It does sound crazy. You sound completely and utterly out of your mind, Souji.  
  
Mikage: It makes sense if you listen. An angel is a creature created purely as an extension of the will of God towards a specific purpose. If God wishes to kill someone, he acts through the angel of death. If God wishes to burn a bush, he acts through the angel of fire. If God wishes to recreate the Dios Event and then place the subjects of that recreation into the world, he acts through me. (scoffs) 'The Angel of Recreating the Dios Event and Placing the Subjects Thereof Into The World'. Oh my, that does sound stupid, doesn't it?  
  
Colonel: Fine, then. But I thought you said you were a devil. Is this because you refused to finish your job?  
  
Mikage: Exactly! So now you see the situation?  
  
(The colonel grimaces and turns angrily to face Mikage.)  
  
Colonel: No, I don't! I don't have time for bullshit! I can't just say, "God made me do it", Souji! You know better than that! God doesn't care about you or me or the Dios Event, no matter what you idiot romantics have called it!  
  
Mikage: You forget, in this city, we have broken the first commandment. There is another god, one who cares greatly about you and me and the Dios Event.  
  
Colonel: Another…? Oh, no…  
  
Mikage (con't): His temple is the street riot. His altar is the rose blossom.  
  
(The colonel goes slack-jawed and his eyes widen in fear.)  
  
Colonel: W-what…what is Touga Kiryuu supposed to do?  
  
(Mikage shrugs.)  
  
Mikage: How should I know? What business does the devil have with a prophet?  
  
(Switch to Nanami's room. The machines hum eerily. Nanami is barely breathing. The spirits of Touga and Mitsuru appear in the center of the room. Mitsuru stares at Nanami longingly. Touga is holding Mitsuru by his shoulder.)  
  
Mitsuru: Touga…is she dead?  
  
Touga: No, Mitsuru, she's merely sleeping. Just like the fairy tale princess she deserves to be.  
  
Mitsuru: Then…can you help her?  
  
Touga: I can't.  
  
Mitsuru: But you have these powers, now!  
  
Touga: Ah…I have powers, yes, but not the right powers. Nanami needs a kind of power only you possess.  
  
Mitsuru: I…but…  
  
(Touga kneels down and smiles warmly at Mitsuru.)  
  
Touga: Trust me, Mitsuru. I've trained you well. Now you have to be a knight all on your own.  
  
Mitsuru: Oh…okay…  
  
(Touga and Mitsuru walk over to Nanami bedside; Touga is still tightly holding onto Mitsuru.)  
  
Mitsuru: What do I do now?  
  
Touga: Kiss her?  
  
(Mitsuru blushes furiously.)  
  
Mitsuru: K-k-kiss…h-her…?  
  
Touga: That's how it goes, yes? The gallant prince kisses his fair lady and, in doing so, wakes her from an unnatural sleep. Well, she's a fair lady and her sleep is certainly unnatural. Are you going to be a prince?  
  
Mitsuru: (hopefully) Maybe, if I shake her really hard, she'll wake up without a kiss. I mean, did any of the princes try that? It might work, you know?  
  
Touga: (angrily) Mitsuru…  
  
Mitsuru: Really!  
  
(Before Touga can react, Mitsuru reaches out and shakes Nanami's arm. Touga's eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, Touga and Mitsuru, the real ones, are standing on a rooftop across from Nemuro Memorial. Mitsuru is staring ahead in shock, while Touga starts laughing.)  
  
Mitsuru: What…happened…?  
  
Touga: (laughing) I don't believe it! Excellent, Mitsuru, you did fine!  
  
Mitsuru: Huh?  
  
Touga: You really just had to shake her! Ah, well, I guess I let my perchance for melodrama get away with me.  
  
Mitsuru: Will…will she be all right?  
  
Touga: She'll be perfectly fine. You gave her exactly what she needed.  
  
(Cut back to Nanami's room. She sits straight up and screams in anger. The machines surrounding her are ripped apart and thrown against, and occasionally through, the walls. She falls to the ground and weakling picks herself up, She stumbles to the door and groggily tries the doorknob.  
  
Switch to the outside hallway. The door flies off of its hinges. Nanami stumbles out into the hallway and leans against the wall.)  
  
Nanami: I feel so sleepy…  
  
(Nanami looks down at her arms. The clear liquid from the IV's bleeds out from her pores. She sighs contently and shakes her head as she wakes up in full. Two attendants come running down the hallway; one of them is carrying a case of syringes.)  
  
Attendant: She's still weak from the loss of carbohydrates. Get out of the chloroform.  
  
(One of the attendants grabs her from behind. The other one pulls out a cloth and splashes chloroform on it. Nanami gives a feral smile.)  
  
Nanami: The hunger…  
  
(Cut to another part of the hallway. A group of troops come jogging down it, holding a variety of gas launchers, net launchers, tazers, and assault rifles.)  
  
Leader: Watanabe, Yui, you two try to pin her down with weapon's fire. Once she pinned down, tazer units will fry her until she sizzles. Then--What the Hell is that thing?!  
  
(The troops stopped as they round the corner. A large, swollen blob of flesh, barely identifiable as Nanami, is lying in the middle of the hallway. Two skeletons, wearing the attendant's torn uniforms, are lying nearby, completely stripped of their flesh. The troops cautiously approach the mass.)  
  
Troop: Is that the target, captain?  
  
Leader: I don't know.  
  
Troop: It looks like she pinned herself down.  
  
(The blob starts to moan. The troops step back and open fire on it. The various projectiles bounce off of a telekinetic shield harmlessly. The blob shrinks down into a naked Nanami. She stands up drunkenly and glares at the troops. The first few of them practically shatter; the rest are simply picked up off their feet and slammed through the walls. Nanami rubs her head.)  
  
Nanami: This…isn't safe…I need…to leave…  
  
(Nanami looks up at the ceiling. The floor beneath her caves in, then she shoots straight up, the ceiling blasting apart head of her. She flies up through the floors, ignoring the people and objects in her way. The structure collapses in her wake.  
  
Cut to the outside of Nemuro Memorial. A bright beam of light shots up through one of the towers. The entire side of the building falls apart in a quasi-landslide. Focus in on Utena being carried down in a deluge of rubble.)  
  
Utena: What the-  
  
(Utena suddenly looks over to her left and sees Saonji in a similar predicament. Before she can do anything else, the falling rumble envelops her. Cut to black.  
  
Open in on the cafeteria. People are rushing in, carrying the wounded. Guards are trying to organize people and lead them out.)  
  
Random voices: The west tower collapsed! We need to get out of here, there's signs of stress on parts of the central section! How many patients are accounted for?! They say one of the ROSE subjects escaped!  
  
(Focus in on Tokiko, tying a splint on a man's leg. She hosts him up and they start to head for the exit. Mikage calmly walks by her, untouched by the chaos around him, carrying an injured woman on his back.)  
  
Tokiko: (shocked) Souji?! But…how did you get out?  
  
(Switch to a military comm room. One of the soldiers gets up and runs to the commanding officer.)  
  
Soldier: There's a call coming in along the emergency line.  
  
Commander: Thank you.  
  
(The commander walks over to one of the comm stations and picks up a phone.)  
  
Commander: This is Shinjuku Tactical Command, Commander Soryuu speaking.  
  
Colonel's voice: We have a situation. There is a girl moving east through sector twelve. All available units are to track her down and engage with extreme prejudice.  
  
Commander: (dubious) A single girl, sir?  
  
Colonel's voice: Yes. Engagement code 578-B46 alpha alpha.  
  
Commander: And how, sir, are we to identify the target?  
  
(Switch to an abandoned clothing store. The storefront has been blown in. Nanami is rummaging from the selection. She pulls some clothes off the racks and puts them on.)  
  
Colonel's voice: She'll be the one tearing down the buildings.  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
